Getting her back AlitoXTori
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: Four months after the events of Zexel, everyone returns to their normal life even the Barians start going to school. But one barian cant seem to get a certain girl off his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting her back; AlitoXTori**

What's up everybody, I know it's been awhile since I finished a story, but with college approaching me in the fall, I will struggle to keep up with my writings. I do not own Yugioh Zexel.

Chapter 1. I want her back

Four months after the events of Zexel, everyone returned to their normal lives, including the former Barians. They had found a place to live the five of them kind of like a very

large cabin, they each got their own room. A very kind old woman let them live there, since they agreed to work on her property. Her name was Agnetha, she was one of the

head nurses in WW2. And would tell them stories of how she risked her life every day to save soldiers on the battlefield.

They all started going to Heartland High School and took classes with Yuma and his friends. But Alito couldn't get his mind off Tori. That day he had been paired with Tori for a

math assignment. He could just hear her gentle voice guiding him through each problem since he couldn't figure it out.

He couldn't get her beautiful face out of his mind. As he was working, his mind raced to the thought of Tori. He could hear her gentle voice again. "Actually Alito, you assign

this number to the power next to the letter a." Thanks to her, he received an A+ which he still didn't understand what the big deal was about receiving it.

He was so lost in thought he ran into Girag with the wheelbarrow he was carrying. "Hey watch it Alito" Girag replied impatiently, "Sorry Girag". He shook himself and found

Agnetha, standing in front of him. "Come with me Alito, I wish to speak with you". "But what about my chores", "Oh don't worry Vector can take them on he's done with his

chore anyway". She motioned for Vector to come over in which he did and took on Alito's chore without a word.

Alito followed her inside and sat down at a very exquisite tea table. A little while later she brought some tea cups and filled Alito's cup with some tea that made feel at peace.

"So, tell me what's on your mind Alito". "Oh, nothing Agnetha, just lost in thought" Alito lied.

"The best way for a soldier to be at peace is for him to confide into a certain individual", Agnetha replied wisely. Alito took a deep breath and decided he could confide in

Agnetha, he trusted her. "There is this girl at my school that I really like, she's sweet and super smart and so very gentle.

I fell in love with her once, but due to family complications it was impossible for me to be in a relationship with her. But now that our family has sorted out our differences,

I can't help but think about her". "I understand what that feels like, I felt like that when I met my soon-to-be husband.

I was scared to confess my feelings for him, because I was scared he didn't like me the same way, and I was afraid that if he didn't have feelings for me, then I would have

embarrassed myself. But I sucked it up and risked it." Agnetha said. "And you can probably guess the rest of our story, this is my advice to you Alito, tell her before another

man gets to her". Agnetha advised. Alito got up and thanked for the advice and tea.

The he went outside and found the other former Barians waiting for him. Agnetha thanked them for their work and they bade her goodbye. When they got back to their cabin

they all started to mess around with one another.

But Alito still lost in thought, thought about what he would say to Tori. He went to sleep that night still deep in thought. The next morning, he had figured out what he wanted

to say to Tori. Agnetha made them breakfast, before they went to school. She said it reminded her of her sons. So, when they got to school, Alito began to look for Tori.

He ran into Yuma, "Yuma, where's Tori" Alito asked breathlessly. "I think I saw her near the SW building" Yuma replied baffled. "Thanks" Alito replied as he ran off toward the

SW end of the school. When he reached the end of the school. He caught his breath, and readied himself to talk to Tori. But as he turned the corner. He found something

horrifying, Another male student flirting with Tori. She was blushing and he watched with jealousy as the male student brushed some of her hair behind her ear…

So hear is the first chapter of my AlitoXTori. will try and make another chapter as soon as possible. PM for ideas for future APPROPRIATE chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry it's so late, college life has been so busy with homework and grades, i haven't really had much free time to do anything, but i will try to publish the chapters as fast as i can, since summer break is coming up, I will have a lot more time to write these stories. so enjoy! I do not own Yugi oh Zexel or its characters.**

Chapter 2: Internal jelously

Alito looked on in shock, he felt as if his heart had crumbled into shards as he watched Tori blush and giggle. When he saw them approach, he cleared his throat and

preteneded to be bored. "Hey Alito, good morning" "oh hey Tori, just wanted to get an early start on schoolwork" Alito lied. "Great, at least you show more interest

than Yuma." Tori smiled. "Oh Alito, this is Justin" looking up to a blonde haired boy who was just about as tall as Alito. "Hey man, how ya doing, nice to meetcha"

Justin said in a friendly tone. Alito shook his hand and smiled "nice to meet you to",but deep down he was boiling with jealousy. They soon heard the bell ring for

school. "Alright I got to go to class, I'll see you later Tori" Justin smiled at her and brushed past her and Alito. As Tori watched him, she couldn't help but noticed that

Alito looked a little irritated. "Hey Alito, are you alright" Tori asked worriedly. "Huh, sorry Tori, I guess I'm just tired" Alito lied. "Right then, well math is first, so come

along Alito, let's go". Tori cheerfully replied as she grabbed Alito's wrist. _("her hand is so warm and soft")_ he thought, and let the small girl drag him along to the

class he dreaded most. All through math he fought the growing jealousy growing in him, he didn't want Tori to see the jealousy that was creeping up to his heart.

All through the day he couldn't stop thinking about Tori. He couldn't help but think that Tori should be falling for him instead of the blonde headed Justin.

But he wanted to rip and tear Justin from her life but he knew that would cause her pain. And the last thing Alito wanted to do was to hurt the sweet, small girl that he'd grown to like.

So while on the way home, he thought of what he could do to get Tori away from Justin. When he went to sleep that night, he dreamed of Tori walking down the aisle.

But not towards him, but to Justin.

He woke up in a cold sweat, he didn't want to believe that it would ever happen, but in his heart he knew it was a possibility...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so hear is my third chapter. Thank you all for being patient, ive had a busy summer and now have a busy college schedule to follow, I will try and post more chapters on all of my stories, so patience is appreciated. without futher ado, here it is... I do not own yugi oh Zexel or its characters.**

Chapter 3: Her True Feelings

Later, when Tori got home, she skipped through out the house blissfully lost in thought. Her mom couldn't help but notice her daughter skipping happily through the

house and decided to ask her what was going on. Tori would usually come home, get a small snack, change into some other comfortable clothes, and then work on

homework till supper, so her skipping around the house was very unusual. "Tori come here please" he mother asked kindly. "Yes mom" Tori replied. "come sit and talk

with me for a little while" "but I have homework to do, can it wait", "no it can't" her mom replied firmly. They both sat down at the table on opposite sides of each other.

"So you want to tell me what's up with your life" her mom asked directly "what is there to say" Tori countered. Her mom knew that she made good grades, kept up with

her homework and was a good girl overall. Her mom decided to rephrase her question so that it didn't sound like she was accusing Tori of something. "anything happen

with your love life lately" she asked. Tori started to blush hard "n-no not really" she replied shyly. Her mom smiled as Tori had just confirmed her suspicion about her

daughters behavior. "Okay, you may go now dear" her mom said quietly. "but if you ever need someone to talk to about 'girl' stuff, I'm always here for you. "thank you

Mom" Tori replied still blushing. Tori's dad was a successful business man, and was always away on business deals and trips, and was rarely home, but as

compensation, he sent most of his salary to his wife and daughter at home. Tori dragged upstairs still feeling the heat in her cheeks. As she laid down on her bed she

thought about her feelings for Justin and Alito. She had known Alito longer than Justin and had interacted with him lots before she met Justin, but she liked Justin. His

wavy blonde hair and blue eyes intrigued her, his smooth voice and gentle touch made her giggle. But then she thought of Alito, his warm green eyes and passionate

personality had her falling for him instantly. As she sat there and juggled her emotions, she didn't hear her duel gazer ring with Yuma calling her what would be 25

times, because he couldn't figure out any of his homework. He duel gazer rang again except this time with a student she was going to start tutoring tomorrow. She

finally looked at her duel gazer and saw the voicemail from the student " _Hello Tori, my name is Tommy Tennyson, I'm going to be the student that you are going to_

 _tutoring, feel free to call me back at this number, I was told that you may not call me back, but I wanted to introduce myself anyway, if you have any other questions_

 _I am available at most times during the afternoon and evening, have a great day."_ She then listened to the multiple voicemails left by Yuma, which pretty much said

the same thing. " _TORI I NEED YOUR HELP!, I can't figure out problems 3-14 on the math homework and need some ideas for our essay we have to write, and_

 _I'm confused on how do the power point correctly for computer class. PLEASE HELP ME!"_ Tori sighed, "I am not your personal help box Yuma" she laid back

down her bed and curled up into a ball. She compensated whether she liked Justin or Alito more...….


End file.
